Eruna Ichinomiya/Relationships
Here is the list of Eruna Ichinomiya's relationship with the other characters in Mikagura School Suite series. Relationship with main characters Shigure Ninomiya :Shigure is Eruna's cousin as well as her childhood friend. Although he really likes her and dotes on her very much, she doesn't feel the same way and is even sometimes disgusted by his over-reaction whenever it involves her, to the point that she wishes that it would be better to not have any blood relationship with him. It is later revealed that Shigure really likes it when Eruna smiles, so that's why he tends to act silly in front of her, give her presents, and make small parties for her and invite her friends to join. Although she is sometimes embarrassed by his behavior, she does admit that it's only him who knows her the best ever since they were kids and there are times when both are in good terms. Bimii :They became close after their first meeting in the test. Although Bimii is always the victim of Eruna's pranks and is really tired from all of the ruckus she makes, but he admits that Eruna does have a great potential to be the successor of Seisa. Eruna herself, although almost always giving Bimii a hard time, is really grateful to have him on his side, as he always supports her and gives her advice and answers regarding Mikagura Academy. Yuto Akama :They met for the first time during the Freshman Party and became close after Eruna tried to join the Drama Club (albeit she got rejected by him). Both are usually prone to tease each other with nicknames (Eruna calls him sarcasman and okama, while Yuto calls her simpleton or Gorina). Eruna admits that she is interested in Yuto, but not in a romantic way, since she sees there is something more than meets the eye about him. Yuto himself once admitted that Eruna is quite cute, although only when she is silent. Even though Eruna knows Yuto has been acting all along, she kept silent about it and didn't force him to tell her about his past and still stayed as his friend, which is something that he really appreciates. Asuhi Imizu :Asuhi is Eruna's first friend in the Academy. They met during the Freshman Party after she saved him from a misunderstanding with Kyoma. Since then, Asuhi started to call her with her given name and often calmly invites her to watch the stars together as a token of gratitude, only to make Eruna blush since he reminds her of an otome game character and assumes this as a way to capture him like in a game. Since both are freshmen, they are quite close to each other and sometimes watch the stars together. Asuhi is not reluctant to help Eruna in training for Rookie Battle and Eruna herself tries to do her best to not disappoint him. Asuhi also seems to trust Eruna strongly as he talked to her about his past and showed only her the treasure he obtained from the Treasure Hunt Event. Kyoma Kuzuryuu :Eruna was initially worried on whether he disliked her due to their first meeting during the Freshman Party. But upon finding out that Kyoma is actually a nice person, she seems to be able to engage in conversations with him at times, and can even manage to tease him, only to make him irritated (but not in a serious way). Kyoma himself seems to have an interest for Eruna, to the point that he buys her milk to cheer her up after her battle with Seisa (though he can’t admit it clearly). He is also interested in how Eruna is doing during Rookie Battle and became quite curious on what she was doing with the drama club members, but then he denied it in his own thoughts. Sadamatsu Minatogawa :Eruna sees Sadamatsu as a hopeless senior and is also aware of the fact that he doesn't have much friends to talk to, therefore she tries her best to befriend him. Sadamatsu himself seems to be happy to befriend Eruna, and was really delighted to have her join his club but alas, she failed the seiza test. Himi Yasaka :Eruna really likes her and was even willing to kidnap her when Bimii introduced Himi to her. She also often fantasizes about her and calls her 'My Angel Himi-chan.' Although Himi sometimes sees Eruna as a weird person, they are in good terms and Himi is sometimes willing to visit her to play games together or accompany her for training. Seisa Mikagura :Eruna quickly takes an interest in her upon seeing her in the school information book. When they met for the first time, she got too nervous and even strangled Shigure while asking if she is okay enough to engage in a conversation with Seisa. She really idolizes her to the point she often calls her Goddess. Seisa herself is interested in Eruna, but not in a romantic way. She sees Eruna as an interesting girl whom she guesses to have ‘something’, so that’s why she seems eager to see how Eruna develops in the Academy and is also willing to talk to her about her past. Otone Fujishiro :Although Eruna thought that Otone is hard to befriended due to her aloof expression, she really wanted to become her friend as she is sure that there must be a reason why Otone is acting that way. Otone herself, although at first was hesitant of Eruna's presence around her, later considers Eruna as her first friend in the academy since she doesn't treat her like a troublemaker, rather, she symphatizes about her condition, as both are club-less. They also start to become closer since they started to make a club together. Relationship with other supporting characters Eruna's Mom :Although she ignores her mother's words at times, Eruna does love her and being her mom, Eruna's mom constantly worries a lot about her. It's pretty clear that they are in good terms. Meika Katai :Katai is a classmate whom Eruna befriended first. They met when they still lived sleeping bags due to being clubless. Although Katai pass the calligraphy club test and left her alone with her sleeping bag, she cares about her and sometimes gives Eruna her lunch. Katai is also the one who Eruna frequently talks to. Though she also admires Eruna, she is quite bothered with her delusional fantasies, and often troubled when she asked her back to her sleeping bag, like when she was still club-less. Despite this, both are on good terms. Kurumi Narumi :Eruna idolizes her due to her beauty and coolness, however Kurumi seems to dislike Eruna as she is always having delusions regarding Seisa which is why she is always cold and stern towards her. Rumina Rikyuu :Although she doesn't dislike Eruna, she responds to Eruna's seemingly inspiring words flatly with her sharp words which usually makes Eruna feel dejected. Nyamirin :Aside from admiring Nyamirin due to her figure, Eruna respects her as she always comes up with good plans. On the other hand, although Nyamirin treats her as a weird girl the first time they met, she later took an interest on her as she said that Eruna is interesting to befriended with. Usamaru :They both knew each other when Eruna tried to join the drama club but failed. Later they grow closer due to the group they formed which was Houkago Six. Although Eruna's first impression of Usamaru was loud and sultry, however they quickly become good friends, as they have the same high spirits and (sometimes weird) nature. Usamaru also claims that Eruna is one of his best rivals. Tonkyun :Just like with Usamaru, they both got to know one another when Eruna tried to join their club but was rejected. They later get closer due to the Houkago Six. At first Eruna was worried whether she was hated by Tonkyun since he always speaks to her in an indifferent manner. But after knowing that it's actually Tonkyun's way of speaking to everyone, she was relieved. Although sometimes Eruna teases him just like others do due to his nickname, Tonkyun is really supportive of her and even in their battle, he said that no matter who will won or lose, their friendship will never change, something that she appreciates and makes her really happy to have befriended him. Kumano-san :Eruna quickly took an interest on her due to her loli figure and cute personality. Although she was upset at first because Eruna hit her berserk button, Kumano-san genuinely cares about her, as she is constantly worried when seeing Eruna in battle or such. Haruka Toishi :Since it's in Eruna's nature to like cute girls, she has known Haruka from the very first time she was announced in technical meeting and quickly takes an interest in her. They meet each other directly on preliminary battle and Haruka defeated her. Rina Uzuki :Rina helped Eruna when she lost her way to Kyoma's room. The second time Eruna met her, she brought Rina to Kyoma's room since she wanted to clear up the misunderstanding between Kyoma and the art club members and helped her to talk with Kyoma. Azumi Sagara :At first, Eruna saw her as a scary person due to her persona during her battle with Usamaru. However, after Azumi apologized to her and explained everything, both are in good terms. Azumi even let Eruna and Otone play the brass club instrument although they did not join her club. Hasumi Twins :Both dislikes Eruna and see her as hostile due to her relation with Shigure. Hence they always looked at her with tense face. Category:Relationship Category:Subpages